


Cold cozy night

by UnwoundBobbin (LizzieC)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU and/or plot bunny free to a good home, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Transformation, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Rising, Gen, Pre-Slash, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieC/pseuds/UnwoundBobbin
Summary: Rodney couldn't remember the last time he was actually warm.





	Cold cozy night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr of David Hewlett asleep in That Orange Fleece with a dog asleep on top of him](https://dailydhew.tumblr.com/post/165553200173/david-hewlett-in-the-orange-fleece-napping-on) (seriously, have a look, it's cute as hell). I saw it and was brutally attacked by a plot bunny. I've kind of forgotten how to write, so apologies for whatever this is.

The world seemed muffled, muted as Rodney blinked awake, but mostly it seemed warm. That was odd, Rodney reflected. He couldn’t remember the last time he was actually _warm_.

The thing they never told you about Antarctica, the thing they never _could_ tell you, was how cold it was. It was obvious, intellectually, of course, but to _experience_ it was another thing entirely.

Dr M. Rodney McKay PhD, PhD had been in Siberia for a year. He knew cold, or at least thought he did, yet the bone deep cold at the Ancient Outpost was so far beyond even the Siberian winters that he couldn’t find a word in even his impressive vocabulary to adequately describe it. For Rodney, the days were bad enough and those were spent in heated rooms, moving around often. The nights were something else entirely. He’d go to bed chilled, then wake up well before he was properly rested and even colder. Even warm showers didn’t help. There was only so much that could be done to keep things warm in Antarctica, and the water was often lukewarm at best. It was a good thing that the science was exhilarating, new ideas, theories, knowledge burning white hot in his mind. It was the only part of Rodney that was consistently warm.

Then yesterday Carson had nearly blown General O’Neill out of the sky and inadvertently led to a day so intoxicating that Rodney had even been able to forget he was cold, his physical condition not even on his personal radar. The Major had arrived, and sat in the chair, and the technology had practically sung. Rodney was fairly sure he’d eaten at some point. At the very least he hadn’t passed out manfully so by process of elimination he must have ingested something besides coffee. Waking up today wasn’t like yesterday though. He wasn’t awake enough to have forgotten the cold, he was actually, honestly, completely warm, and felt better rested than he had in weeks. As his brain started to boot up a bit more he recognised the Lab couch as the thing his face was smushed in to. Not terribly unusual that, he knew, he slept in the lab at least as much as he slept in his quarters. The couch was serviceable, but he’d never actually woken up comfortable before.

Later, Rodney could tell exactly the moment his mind fully woke up because that was when he finally noticed the soft snuffling next to his ear and the heavy weight across his back. It was also the point when his heart rate kicked up.

Whatever else people said about Rodney, and they said plenty, he wasn’t a coward. Frequently frightened, yes, but not a coward, which is why he slowly turned his head and found himself nose to nose with a rather large black dog. A very awake large black dog, and a very familiar messy tuft of hair. Blue eyes met hazel as Rodney exhaled a single word…

“…Major?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was slashy in my head (and only in my head I suspect), but I have no idea how to continue this, so please do take this idea and run with it if you can write, or at least have some idea where this is going. The plot bunny that attacked me failed to share that with me.


End file.
